


Ray of Sunshine

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle, M/M, Protectiveness, Ravus as a Party Member, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: “This thing just won’t go down, will it?!”





	

“This thing just won’t go down, will it?!”

It seemed to have little effect as the boys clashed against the daemons. A relentless assault that proved to be a challenge for even the most skilled of veterans. There were many of them, but the Iron Giant in amidst it all proved to be the worst of it all. As if it weren’t a challenge enough as it was. The prince grit his teeth, evading the attacks of the necromancers around them as he summoned the engine blade to his hand and dashed forward. “Specs! We need a plan here!”

“At the moment, the plan is to not die.” The strategist gritted his teeth, casting out his daggers to mark their foes for Noctis to strike to. A swift strike to one of the necromancers’ necks, Noctis warped to them, taking one down. At the expense of leaving himself open, however. Gladiolus was quick to rush in, blocking the necromancer’s magic with the impact being strong enough to knock the king’s shield and the prince aside. A convenient gesture as well, for just as they were knocked aside, the iron giant brought down its blade, shattering the earth beneath it and leaving its mark as it raked the blade across the ground. “We cannot take them all on at once! Not with the Giant making things worse.”

It was the high commander, assisting the party in the endeavors, who responded, striking at the tendrils of one of the necromancers before he looked to the Iron Giant. Slow to strike, but a creature that could instantly bring forth ruins to the prince and the others. His eyes narrowed, hand gripping his blade tighter. The commander could be fast enough to evade its attacks, but also being strong enough to deal a considerable amount of damage to the daemon… It was a risk he would be willing to take. He nodded, turning to the strategist quickly before he began to dash towards the monstrous daemon. “I will clash with the Giant. Protect Caelum and deal with those nuisances!”

“Ray! Be careful!”

To his surprise, the sound of the gunner was the one that followed after him, quickly rushing after him for support. An unlikely face to offer aid, but so long as he could manage himself, the aid was needed. Ravus nodded in response before focusing his attention on the daemon before him. The daemon noticed the white-clad figure and the blond approaching it. Readying its blade, it brought it up for a sweep over the area. As the blade brought itself down for the sweep, the commander slid just beneath it, forcing himself back up to his feet with an even faster sprinting momentum as he slashed his blade against the thick skin around the daemon’s legs. A mere tickle as the daemon had pulled its stature away from its position before. It brought its fist upwards, attempting to slam it down against the high commander, but failing as Ravus rolled beneath the monster. The high commander staggered a bit from the rumbling ground, disoriented for the moment from his movement. A perfect time for the giant to strike.

“Over here, big guy!” The sound of the booming gunshot, followed by the shattering of armor came into the air. The giant staggering at the bullet shot to the face that shattered part of its iron armor. The blond spun his gun, whistling a bit in amusement, giving some thumbs up to Ravus as the high commander recollected himself. “All in bullet time, baby~”

“Do not lose focus…!” The high commander rushed forward again, clashing his blade against the daemon’s legs once again. A graceful spin, movements so fast and so strong that it could leave a flurry of deep cuts into the daemon’s weakening flesh. And the small signs of the starscourge returning to the night sky – it is almost fallen. “Keep unleashing your attacks on it and keep its attention!”

“Roger that, commander!” Prompto fired his gun once again, twirling from the daemon’s next swing as he summoned his secondary gun, firing rapidly at the creature to draw its attention from Ravus. “Come on, big guy. Let’s play ‘Follow the blondie!’”

The high commander scoffed. An awful time to be joking, but perhaps it was good to lighten the tense mood – for any mistake could prove to be fatal. He took a deep breath, standing before the daemon and focusing his attack. Slowly, he brought his arm upwards, over his head as he channeled his strength and attack. A dark air surrounded him, prosthesis beginning to burn with pain, but one he forced himself to bear with. He closed his eyes, regaining more focus before eyes snapped open once more. The high commander leapt forward, a roar surging from Ravus before he brought his blade downward against the Giant. The sheer force from the commander’s attack knocked the giant back a fair distance, the air breaking from the whistle of the blade and a wind rushing by. Ravus was stronger than he looked. Strong enough to bring down the giant to its knees and cause more of the scourge to surge around it, forcing it to slowly return to whence it came.

Ravus stood there, recollecting his breath as he stood slouched and shoulders rising and falling in sync with the air that rushed through his lungs. A fallen foe… And the dying noise from the necromancers showed that the others had taken care of their duty. Good… He looked over to the blond, who rushed over to his side and laughed, playfully patting Ravus’s back and getting him to stand upright. Despite nearly getting killed by daemons, he was awfully rambunctious still… He shook his head, a final heavy sigh coming from him as he reached up and pat the boy’s head. “Well done, Argentum… Your distraction was a great advantage.”

“Eh, it’s no biggie.” Prompto grinned back in response. Like a small puppy happy to be praised by its master. No wonder why the others were so worried about the blond so often. A smile like that should not fade. Just like how the sun should always remain bright and shining. Ravus thought that it shouldn’t, at least. But he would never confess that aloud. But the smile did fade to a look of urgency as he looked behind the high commander. “Look out!”

The high commander’s eyes widened, position quickly reversing as he saw the Iron Giant beginning to bring its blade upwards. Still?! A resilient creature. And the two wouldn’t be able to evade at the same time without being injured. Ravus quickly reacted, bringing his blade upwards with his gauntlet catching onto the back of his blade to support it just as the creature brought its blade downwards and clashed against the rapier. The force from the attack knocked Prompto to his feet, cracks breaking and forming beneath Ravus but his blade not faltering and catching the giant’s sword to block it. Ravus clenched his teeth, sweat beading down his forehead and legs shaking. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. Letting the gunner get hurt was something that the others wouldn’t forgive Ravus for. Something the high commander would not be able to forgive himself for either.

Ravus let out a growl, a noise the grew louder as he worked up the strength and determination to step forward, throwing the giant’s blade aside and disorienting it. He staggered, nearly toppling over where it not for the arm that snaked itself around his waist and pulled him from harm’s way. “Gotcha, Ray!” The gunner held onto Ravus tighter, bringing his gun upwards and forcing with an eye closed. “You’re done for…!” And with a loud shot, the bullet flew through the air, landing its blow against the daemon’s face and knocking it down and dead. Finally… The two panted from the adrenaline and exhaustion that clashed with each other. Ravus’s limbs still shook, but the support from the gunner kept him from falling, at least.

…Support from the gunner. Ravus’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he glanced down at the arm that secured itself around the commander’s hips, soon moving his gaze towards Prompto. Just as the blue eyes wandered up to return the gaze. Prompto held Ravus close. Rather close in terms of their bodies. Not their faces, fortunately, with how much Ravus towered over the blond. But their gazes alone caused Prompto’s face to flush with a redden color. Red against pale… Like the colors of the sun once again.

“Ah! Sorry! I’ll let you-“

“No. Please do not.” Ravus frowned a bit, adjusting himself a bit and moving his arm around the back of Prompto’s neck. There. A bit more proper and more ‘supportive-looking.’ The high commander’s eyes narrowed, glancing aside as the slightest tint of pink splashed over his cheeks. “I do not believe I can stand without… Some aid.”

Prompto took a moment to register what Ravus was saying. He did take a beating, after all. Covered in dirt, mud, and blood, shaking limbs still… Prompto gave a small nod as he smiled a toothy expression to the high commander. “It’s alright, Ray. I’ve got ya!”

He hesitated for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. He supposed since the others gave the Argentum boy a nickname, he could as well… After saving his life, it was the least he could do. Perhaps it would be easier to call in combat over ‘Argentum’ as well. Hopefully, it would provoke a faster reaction time than what had just happened. Give the boy more incentive to hurry and prevent such a weakness from Ravus… He gave a small nod, glancing over his shoulder before turning back towards Prompto and leaning his head forward. A small kiss of thanks to the boy’s temple before he glanced away again, patting Prompto’s arm to get him moving. “Thank you, _Sunshine._ ”

The boy’s face flared up with a bright red color, smile falling, but soon regenerating into a full-fledged grin as he gave a nod and began to guide Ravus back towards the others. “Any time, Ray. Any time~”

“Let us not make this a habit though… There is only so much of a beating I can take.”

“Don’t worry though, buddy. Your _Sunshine_ will shine bright and save the day!”

Ravus grunted in response. Already he was regretting giving Prompto the title…

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Prompto/Ravus being a thing was too cute to pass up writing as a friend asked for a fic to lift her spirits. Me personally, I call it the 'Ray of Sunshine' ship. Fun to write! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
